


Something out of a Dream

by fakeahcrevv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, for the Rooster Teeth Writing Community Discord Secret Santa!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Gavin makes a delivery to a neighboring village, and the unexpected happens.Fantasy AU wherein a small circle of villages each have their own guardians, known simply as Warriors- mythical creatures sent by the Gods to protect these villages from roaming monsters.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Something out of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 10/7/2020 Note: removed Him
> 
> Secret Santa for Spark!! I hope you like it, this was fun to write!

_Why do I let myself get into these kinds of situations?_ Gavin questioned to himself. He was currently following a forested path, a small package in hand. His village’s Elder had asked him to send a few medical supplies to the nearest neighboring village, which was out of the items he was delivering. Though the task appeared to be simple, Gavin had to follow a long and winding path. Even worse, he’d denied Jeremy and Matt’s offer to accompany him. A foolish move, in hindsight, but now he had to live with the consequences of his actions.

Thankfully, despite his error in judgement, Gavin appeared to be making good time. Nearly an hour into the journey, he was about halfway to the village-- which sounded like a long time, but was rather quick in comparison to the usual walk on foot. Gavin’s long legs allowed him to walk just a bit faster, thankfully for him. He’d still have to pass the night at his destination, but that was no problem.

The only issue was that the sun began to set another half hour into his trek. Nighttime was usually when monsters appeared in uninhabited locations such as this one-- they were dangerous creatures that could triumph over even the local warriors if they weren’t careful. 

The surrounding villages’ warriors consisted of supernatural creatures, fighters sent by the Gods to guard over the little villages. Jeremy and Matt were some of these creatures; though they mostly used their human forms, they were actually dragons, sent to Earth with the task of protecting Gavin’s village as well as the territory surrounding it.

Gavin wasn’t one of these warriors, though. He had no powers or special form to call his own, just his normal human body. In his defense, he really had thought that he would make it to the neighboring village by sunset, but he was mistaken. Hopefully Gavin would be lucky and avoid any encounters with the forest’s monsters.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a faint growl echoed from somewhere in front of Gavin. The noise grew louder, approaching him and causing the human to stop dead in his tracks. Though Gavin was quick to see that he really had nothing to be worried about, as he got a better look at the creature approaching him. It seemed too good to be true. 

But true it was, as bright red eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. The beast lumbered forward, stopping in front of a relieved Gavin; it was a werewolf! Not just any werewolf, either. That reddish pelt could be recognized even by someone like him-- it was one of the neighboring village’s warriors. There was nothing to be worried about, now that it was here. The werewolf looked down at him, beady red eyes shining in the encroaching darkness. It didn’t try to talk (or didn’t want to, Gavin couldn’t tell), but it did lower itself in front of him. It seemed that the furry warrior was offering to give Gavin a ride to its village. 

Gavin graciously accepted, climbing his way onto the werewolf’s back. Its body was warm, warding off a chill that he hadn’t even realized he’d felt. The fur was soft and silky smooth, not something one would expect of a battle-hardened fighter, but such was the power of the Gods, Gavin mused to himself. He quickly had to find a hold in the warrior’s fur as it bounded down the remainder of the path. It was a good thing he’d found him, as it took no more than a few minutes to travel the rest of the distance to the village. 

Once they had reached their destination, Gavin slid off of the werewolf’s back and jogged the rest of the way to this healer’s medic’s cabin. Once he had delivered the supplies, Gavin soon exited the building. He wanted to find the warrior and thank it for saving him, but he found that it was nowhere in sight. Heaving out a sigh, Gavin made his way to the temporary shelter for messengers like himself. Hopefully on the next day’s return travel would be as successful as tonight’s had been.

* * *

Thankfully, Gavin’s hopes came true, and the return home was a swift one (even if the werewolf was still on his mind the entire way back). Jeremy and Matt were quick to swarm over him, but once they realized he wasn’t hurt at all, they backed off. They really went wild when Gavin told them what happened. 

“You mean to tell me you traveled on that path after sunset, when it was at its most dangerous?” Jeremy yelled. “You fucking idiot--” 

“Jeremy, there’s really no need to call him names,” The other dragon interjected amidst Gavin’s indignant squawking. Matt turned back to face Gavin. Before he could continue, though, a voice sounded from behind them.

“That werewolf… he’s the most powerful of his kind, you know.” That seemed to silence the three. As they turned, they saw a red-haired man watching them with narrowed eyes. Something seemed familiar about him to Gavin, but the other male couldn’t quite place it. Maybe they’d spoken in passing once.

“And how do you know that?” Gavin inquired. He was genuinely curious, sure, but he was also surprised that someone would want to interrupt one of the village’s warriors as they were talking. They must not be from these parts.

“I used to live in that village, for a time,” The man spoke. “but I remember reading it somewhere. I’m more of a wanderer than anything else. Name’s Michael.”

This didn’t quite sit right with any of the three, but there was no reason to question Michael. Why would he lie to perfect strangers, after all? Something seemed to click with Jeremy after hearing Michael state his name.

“Wait, aren’t you--” Matt shushed Jeremy, shaking his head. Gavin was more lost than anything, but he knew questioning Matt wouldn’t yield any results. Looking up, Gavin realized that Michael had been staring at him. There was that sense of familiarity again. His mind was drawing blanks, though, so there was really no need to dwell further on that. Michael seemed to walk right past a staring Matt and Jeremy, moving to approach Gavin. Looking him over, the other spoke.

“You’re cute.” Michael spoke without hesitation. Gavin was nearly floored, literally.

“What?”

“You heard me,” the other continued. Matt and Jeremy seemed to be snickering, and Gavin sent glares in their direction. “You’re cute. Also, you’re going to show me around your village.”

“I…” Any retort Gavin’s confused brain could’ve formed was thwarted. Michael… wasn’t so bad, himself. He was in very good shape, sporting toned muscles and a freckled face that sent Gavin’s heart beating once he started paying attention. Oh no.

He soon found himself being dragged towards the central portion of his village by the other. Desperate looks to Jeremy and Matt were completely ignored, as the two seemed to be laughing it up as they watched the scene unfold. So much for “guardians of his village,” they weren’t even trying to make any efforts to help him.

Gavin resigned himself to his fate, beginning to give Michael a tour of his home. He showed off the markets, the stables, the medic’s cabin, and even the larger buildings that were the Elder’s place of living (though that could only be viewed from the outside, since Gavin wasn’t allowed inside without permission). 

As the impromptu tour continued, though, Gavin found himself enjoying this time with Michael. The other appeared to be having a good time as well, though in a rather deadpan manner. His expression stayed rather stoic, but he was asking questions and actively studying whatever Gavin showed him. By the time the sun started to set, the duo had explored most of the village, and were now sitting on a little grassy hillock that made up one of the village’s borders.

It was a quiet little space, providing a gorgeous view of the oranges and purples of the setting sun. Jeremy must really be enjoying this as well, Gavin thought to himself. Despite the sights in front of them, though, his eyes were only focused on Michael’s, who was returning the attention. There was something about the man that really seemed to captivate Gavin, something he couldn’t quite name. And even after getting to know Michael all day, Gavin _still_ felt like there was something familiar about the other. 

That was when Michael completely caught Gavin off guard by grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him. Though he was frozen in shock for a moment, Gavin was soon returning the kiss, and _that’s_ when it hit him. An image flashed through his mind; the werewolf from the night before. But-- Oh. Oh _no_ . It was _Michael_ that had transported him to the village. It all made sense now, why this stranger had so much interest in him. Gavin pulled away, startling Michael and causing him to look up at the other.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think--” But Gavin cut Michael off.

“You’re the werewolf that found me last night!” Gavin exclaimed, pointing at him. Michael’s expression seemed to change, the surprise falling off of his features. “Well, am I wrong?”

Michael sighed. “No, you’re right,” he replied. “I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay, since I didn’t see you again after I left, but then I… ended up wanting to get to know you. That’s what that tour thing was all about.” He seemed to be rambling, as if he couldn’t quite stop his words. Gavin managed to stop him, though. 

“Where did you go, last night? I wanted to thank you, but… I couldn’t find you anywhere?” Gavin asked, seeming to be staring straight into Michael’s eyes. He couldn’t find himself denying that emerald green gaze.

“I had another assignment from my Elder, I couldn’t stay,” Michael was quick to respond, hoping to ease the other’s worry. “That’s partly why I came here, because I felt bad leaving like that. But I couldn’t find it in me to tell you right away? Jeremy and Matt got it pretty quickly, though.” Gavin couldn’t help laughing at that. He remembered how Jeremy had almost pointed out that Michael was a werewolf, but Matt had stopped him. Probably because he could see how much Michael wanted to check on him. Gavin would have to talk about that with the other later. For now, his time was Michael’s.

“You know, despite the fact that we’ve only known each other for, what, a day?” Gavin began, “I think I want to get to know you more.” Michael perked up at this. “Do you think you’d be up for that?”  
  
“Yeah, I think that can be arranged,” Michael murmured. Gavin found himself in Michael’s arms, and the two sat in a comfortable silence as the sun set before them. 


End file.
